


Confess

by Fenikkusu_Kushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Interrogation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Prison, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Kushu/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Kushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stone of my will was eroding away. A prisoner's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess

"It's a horrible burden what you know." The man across from me attempted to reason. "Are you aware that we can release you from it?"

I ball my hands into fists It was all lies. How stupid did he think I was?

If I let them into my head i would forever be changed. I would be a weapon against myself. I had seen this situation before. It was never pretty in the end.

So, I decided that I would not be talking that day. I snap my mouth shut for fear a stray word might slip out.

Even though I acted like a petulant child, a criminal to them, I knew that I was protecting myself. And I would need to.

"Hey! We're talking to you!" The other interrogator at my side nudged my shoulder

When I finally turned to look back the vicious punch nearly sent me sprawling onto the floor The force of the blow knocked me out of my chair.

The pain had finally started.

 

\---

 

Everyone said that laughter was the best medicine. Well, probably except in this situation.

My mocking laughter was disturbing even to my own ears. It was the only defense from being completely dragged under.

Even I wasn't sure when the laughter turned to screams.

 

\---

 

It was a guessing game now what method would be used next. I idly wondered would be the volts, hot oil, or the whip. Maybe another rubber hose. The rubber hose felt different from a whip, but both hurt. I often had my eyes closed so I couldn't tell which was which.

At least I was growing more resistant. Could I be getting stronger? After all, my captors were getting all the more relentless.

Under the attentions of the whip I quietly hum a quiet song. It was a favorite of mine, but I just couldn't get into the mood.

 

\---

 

I was a candle burning in the night to his limit and with no wax left, and i would just be left with the immolation of pain. Then, the sun rose and it started again.

Undaunted, I started another verse. It was a different song now.

"Hey, be quiet already!"

A foot collided with my shoulder.

I looked up to see one of the older mature ones. A sneer of hatred pulled his lips back.

Then, there was a kicked delivered to my side that I never saw coming

Damn. I had lost my place. Defeated, I had to start my song over again a few octaves louder.

I was hopeless. Yet not broken.

But I wasn't too sure about my ribs.

 

\---

 

I wasn't sure how many days he had been here. It was their intention to keep you in the dark as for as long as long as it took. For me, it was at least an eternity.

No matter how much longer I held back, I still became more transparent and exposed. It was a prolonged battle that one alone could not win, especially when it was two or even three against one.

It started with little tidbits of information for a reward here and there. Sometimes it was just for an extra meal or just for an hour or two more of sleep. A steep price for a modest luxury.

Even I wasn't sure when I lost total control

One day, it just...happened. Like water torture. The stone of my will had finally been eroded away.

My lips had become a literal stream of words as the dam that had been holding them back became a babbling brook.

From the looks on their faces, my captors had been satisfied. And I was moving. Moving to a new place.

Bonelessly, I let them take me. So, there would be freedom up ahead.

But no. My hopes evaporated as I was brought to another chair and strapped in. A beam of light shone right in my face with their leader, Morino Ibiki leering down at me.

Then, I realized that the little pieces of information hadn't been enough. One was not free until they confessed all. All they had been doing was benignly earning my trust in preparation for this.

Once, I understood the situation, I screamed.


End file.
